A Random Story About Love!
by AngelOfAnime97
Summary: Chiaki and I have suddenly been sent to the Naruto world, and the first nickname we got was ' brats '. There will be hardships but there will even be love.  PeinxOcxNaruto   DeidaraxOcxKakashi  Enjoy the story. XP
1. THE hole

Hi! My name is Moa and my friend and i came up with this when we were out jogging with our class . Its pretty random as it says and it may be some mary-sue I don't know im new to this. NO FLAMES!

Chapter 1:The BIG black hole!

Third persons POV.

"I like popcorn" Chiaki said very loudly.

" yeah, that's the fifth time you said that, Chiaki."I said tired off all the 'I like popcorn' thingy.

"I love fish." She said instead.

" OMG JUST SHUT UP."I screamed.

"why?" She tilted her head too the side with her now watery puppy eyes.

" because I cant stand all 'I like' and 'I love' thingy you do, its really pissing me off."

"I hate you." She said puching my arm.

" yeah I love you too." I said and chuckled at her childish behaviour.

" okey that's just creepy."Chiaki said.

"oh, shut up."I laughed at her now and very loudly indeed. We talked for awhile when we suddenly noticed something or rather Chiaki noticed it.

"Ehm, Yumi why are we suddenly standing in a BIG black hole." I looked down and suddenly we started falling. We screamed ate least for 10 minutes before we landed with a THUMP.

"HOLY CRAP THAT HURT."I said rubbing my ankle. I think I twisted it at some part when falling down.

" WAIT, YUMI, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE."Chiaki screamed in my ear, and omflog(oh my fucking love of god)that hurt.

" HEY WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU."a Silver haired guy screamed at us. ' _what, what have I done now_'._'okay there are waaaay too many things that´s happening now. I think my head could explode.'_

"Hey , Yumi are you-" she stopped halfway in her sentence and said " WOOOOOW, Yumi your eyes are like really green and your hair its veeeeery black." '_Whatta fuck'_.

" yeah, okay, I should probably say that you have veeeery green eyes and veery light brown hair color it actually looks like silver right now." We had completely forgotten about that guy that screamed at us and I think he got a little pissed at us ignoring him so he started with, "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IGNORING ME."

" Because we want to." We said in unison. I saw that his eyebrow twitched.

"Wait, Yumi, I know him from somewhere...*silence*…. . Hey kid do you know Yuki Cross."

" Hidan, why are you talking with a bunch of kids." The guy with many stiches on his arms and face said popping up from somewhere.

" Waaaait let me think."Chiaki said.

" you cant think you moron."I said.

"OF COURSE I CAN IM JUST DIFFERENT AND SLOW." Chiaki screamed pointing an accusing finger between my eyes. I opened my mouth biting Chiakis finger. It ended with a fight.

" Hidan lets take these people to the base."

" WAIT I REMEMBER." Chiaki Screamed.

"Remember what." I hissed at her.

" We are in the Naruto world." She said raising her hand in a fist pump.

" Impossible." I said almost confused. The guy named Hidan and the other guy whos name I didn't now, threw us over there shoulders In an attempt to hold us down. They started to walk but upgraded to running in an incredible speed.

**Sooooo what did you think of mine and linnea´s first chapter. WE thought it was really ****good and so did our English/Swedish teacher.**

**Anyway R&R and NO FLAMES!**


	2. NO CANT GET OFF

**Hi! Linnea and I will now thank Yuti-Chan for her rewiew and I am pleased too hear that she likes it. **

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN**** NARUTO BUT I WISH I COULD! T.T**

**Now on with the story… NO FLAMES…**

"STOP, IM FEELING SICK. LEET MEE DOOWN" Chiaki screamed VERY loud I tell ya.

"Let her down or else she will puke on you…. Plus I don't even know your names. Tell me."

*Silence*

" Okay, then I will start. My name is Aikawa Yumi and the stupid idiot called my only friend over there is called Inoue Chiaki. Now your names, give me them. NOW."

" Guys I still feel sick….. Can you let me down now so I can run a-" I slapped a hand over her mouth and mumbled something that sounded like crap and shit like that.

"CHIAKI, DAMN YOU. WHY DID YOU TELL THEM…"

"I DIDN'T YOU JUST DID. AND NOW I FEEL SICK FOR REAL." Chiaki screamed.

The Stitches guy opened his mouth to talk but I kicked him in the groin and told Chiaki to do the same. And luckily she did. We fell hard on the ground and watched as backslick and Stitches guy bend over in pain. We hurried over to them and kicked them some more before we ran away. Just for fun…. and revenge. When we had run over half an hour we found two horses and stole them. When Chiaki and I got on the horses she started to ride away and I stood still where she left me.

" CHIAKI DAMN YOU. YOU HAVE TAKEN CLASSES FOR TEN YEARS. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO START THIS DAMN THING." I screamed after her as I was telling the horse to run.

Chiaki turned around and came back and told me to use my feet's and I did…. But to hard. The horse that for now I named ran at full speed and I almost fell off. I screamed

"DAMN YOU CHIAKI. HOW THE HELL DO I STOP ." Chiaki replied with a laughter.

"WHO THE…HELL…IS ." She said between the laughs at me. The horse just ran faster and faster and soon I got used to it.

( Somewhere up in the trees )

Pinkred and blackgreen eyes looked down at the small girls.

" What the fuck are they doing." Hidan said at the same time the horse ran away at full speed with the black haired girl who was screaming her heart out.

" I have no idea." Kakuzu said annoyed over the girl who kicked him in the groin.

" well we need to get them anyway. You sensed the chakra didn't you. It was different from byakugan or sharingan, and the glowing green eyes where even different." Kakuzu said to Hidan.

" well are we going to get the brats or what, un." Deidara said looking at the brown haired girl blushing slightly.

" Yeah, lets go." Sasori said calmly.

( back with the idiots )

" OMG, LET ME GO YOU STUPID HORSE."

"Naw, don't yell at the stupid ho-" The two horses stopped suddenly at throwed the two young girls of their backs into the lake. * SPLASH *

" HOLY CRAP THAT'S COLD!." They both said in unison. They heard a laugh and turned around to see four of the Akatsuki laughing there ass off except Kakuzu and Sasori who were just standing there watching with a grin plastered over there faces.

I whispered a plan to Chiaki and she and I smirked evily.

" Hey guys why are you wearing a bunch of dresses, huh?." Chiaki and I said at the same time.

Deidara and Hidan stopped laughing and turned around looking pissed. This was the chans.

" NOW!" I screamed at Chiaki and we both bolted forward against Hidan and Deidaras coats. We took the coats and jumped up the horses and this time I hit harder against stomach so he bolted away waaaaay faster this time… okay I will be honest he didn't move. Sooo I slapped him on butt and this time he moved faster then the first time and now im not lying.

( about an hour later, still with the idiots. )

When we tought we had lost them we slowed down and jumped of the horses.

" Chiaki I think we should leave them somewhere they are exhausted here is already tired enough and so is your horse." I said.

" she has a name. Miss Bee." It started with a giggle from me and it soon turned into a loud laughter. I suddenly heard something and turned around fast to look around. I heard Chiaki taking a defensive stand and we both looked around.

" Well, well, what do we have here."


	3. Meeting the perverts

**HI!**** we will now start with chapter three! ENJOY MY LOVELY PUPPETS… Im just kidding, just enjoy.**

**( Yumis POV. In the forest changing )**

"Well, well, what do we have here." The stranger said in a perverse tone.

" A idiot called my best friend and a pissed hungry wet me." I said very annoyed because of my hunger. I hid behind and watched as the man came out of the shadows and saw that it was Jiraya one of the legendary sannin.

" oh shit." Chiaki and I said in unison.

" hey, Jiraya-san what are you doing." And now Kakashi came out to.

" No, not the other one." I said with a depressed look on my face.

" yupp, and now the third one came." Chiaki said when Naruto also came and joined the group.

" okay, now I AM pissed, give me your shirts." Chiaki said clearly embarrassed about being topless behind .

" yeah that's right give us them now….OR ELSE." I said with an evil smile on my face.

" or what." Jiraya, Kakashi and Naruto said in unison.

" Or else I will poke you with a stick." Chiaki said proudly for at least coming up with an idea. Then it happened. They said something the shouldn't have said.

" you don't have a stick, kid." Kakashi said. Chiakis eyebrow twitched and you could feel a dark aura surrounding her. But the best part was that wolf ears and a tail popped up out of nowhere.

" Oh…my…god! Ehm Chiaki you have a tail and wolf ears." I said very confused.

" Hey you the other little brat." Kakashi said.

" you didn't just say that. Im pissed, hungry, wet and hunted by the Akatsuki and you call me a little brat." I said clenching my fists together so they turned white. But that was a BIG mistake. Just as I had my arms at my side moved and Chiaki burst out into a fit of laughter. '_oh shit'_. My boobs were free.

" GHAAAAAAA." I screamed and my scream is louder then Chiakis sooo I think Jiraya, Kakashi and Naruto went deaf for a moment. Especially Chiaki with her new wolf ears.

When I stopped screaming and had hidden behind Chiaki laid on the ground, her hands over her ears. When I watched over I saw that Naruto, Kakashi and Jiraya had fallen to the ground, blood around there heads.

" Old man as too repay for this you will pay for clothes, food and you will letus stay in your apartment. And WE get YOUR room."

( a few minutes later )

*awkward silence* * even more awkward silence* * sounds of crickets*

" OKAY, I CANT TAKE THE AWKWARD SILENCE ANYMORE. I NEED A SHIRT NARUTO GIVE ME YOUR FREAKING JACKET." I screamed at him because I was freaking freezing to death.

( Chiakis POV )

* Poke * * Pull *

" Damnit Chiaki what the hell are you doing pulling my ears and tai-...* Silence * Wait did I just say ears and tail…"

" Your just like a kitty cat except for the fluffy white tail." I said calmly watching as Yumi freaked out.


	4. i hate saving money

**Yello! Here we are again with our fourth chapter called ' scared for '**

**Enjoy ladies and gentlemen… NO FLAMES!**

**Dammit I spilled my ****ice-cream.**

**( Yumis POV )**

"I wanna go hooome." I mumbled to myself. I took a glance at Naruto who was staring at me with a little pink on his cheek. When I caught his eyes in mine he turned away quickly, I had gotten Narutos jacket while Chiaki had gotten Kakashis jonin vest. We stood in font off the Konoha gate. If your wondering we left the horses behind * sob *.

" I smell RAMEN!" We both said in unison and started too run against the ramen shop… with Kakashis money... and then we would go buy some clothes….. again with Kakashis money.

( Yumi 15 bowls, Chiaki 3 bowls later )

" ahhh im so full." I said patting my stomach.

" Yeah me to." Chiaki said doing the same. When we got to a clothes shop and bought some clothes. Chiaki bought a dark purple camisole, a black long sleeved jacket, black pants and purple ninja shoes. I bought a purple long sleeved jacket, a black camisole, black pants and black ninja shoes.

"ahh I really like your style Chiaki."

"Yeah I now. Your style is good too because we had the same colours." When we had finished talking we saw that Kakashi and Naruto had showed up from where the hell they came from.

" Oh, here Kakashi, your money." I said trying to avoid the subject of how much money there is left.

" How much did you take Kakashi said looking in the little wallet. He started shaking and fake tears started pour from his eye.

" Poor old man, you should never give your whole wallet too Yumi. She will spend it in two minutes." Chiaki said chuckling slightly.

" B-b-but there's only 100 yen left." Kakashi said glaring at me.

" oh, now that I remember I need a bubblegum. " I took the 100 yen coin who was left and ran away for some bubblegum again.

" wait I want one too." Chiaki and Naruto said in unison. Kakashi bend over, and his hands were now on the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO." We heard kakashi scream in the background. Chiaki and I started laughing evily and Naruto looked at us confused at why we where laughing.

( an hour later the Hokage building )

" so you want to take the full ninja exam." Tsunade-sama said looking slightly annoyed.

" Yes, we want too do it in one day." Chiaki said looking at Tsunade-sama seriously. Wow I didn't now Chiaki could have a serious face. She looks….scary.

" Yes, we would want to fight a ninja in konoha and I tell you don't underestimate our abilities." I said pulling Chiakis hat off and of course my hat too. Tsunade-samas eyes widened slightly and she started walking towards us.

" how the hell can you have animal ears."she said pointing at our ears.

" that's not all we have tails too." I said pointing to mine and Chiakis tails.

" okay I will allow you to fight Ino and Sakura." Just as she said that an ANBU popped up from nowhere and Tsunade-sama told catface to get Sakura and Ino in here immediately. Around five minutes later two girls came in. Those two who I hate the most…..Sakura and Ino. I hoped I would get too fight Sakura because I hate her the most and I really don't know why.

" Chiaki you will fight Ino and Yumi you will fight Sakura." Tsunade-sama said braking the awkward silence.

( at the training grounds )

Sakura and I stood before each other. * twitch * * twitch *

" DAMNIT SAKURA STOP STARING AT MY EARS AND TAIL! I WILL FUCKING BITE YOU… YOU…. YOU BITCH."I screamed at her. Sakura looked at me wide eyed and a angry mark appeared on her forhead. She bolted forward and we started fighting.

( AN/:/ I cant write fighting scenes so I will skip it. Sorry. But I can tell you both Chiaki and Yumi bit Ino and Sakura in the arms and legs and some other places.)

" Aww our new clothes." Chiaki said.

" Eh, we can just steal Kakashis money again instead."

**So How was it. R****EWIEW ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**MOWHAHAHAHAHA****!**

**DAMNIT LINNÈA YOU TOOK MY ICE-CREAM! T.T**


	5. first kiss and maybe no virginity left

**HI ! WE ARE ON CHAPTER FIVE EVERYONE.**

**ENJOYING OUR STORY?**

**ME: okay I select Kakashi. KAKASHI YOU HAVE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Kakashi: I don't wanna, I have too find the brats first they stole my money because of you and Linnea.**

**ME: HUH?, your accusing us?, your such and old man.**

**Chiaki: * pops out of a bush * Here I am. **

**Yumi: * does also pop out of a bush * Fuck you Chiaki you cant give him the money back, I need them too buy candy too Tobi.**

**Tobi: YAY TOBI WANTS CANDY. TOBI IS A GOOD BOY.**

**ME: KAKASHI JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER ALREADY.**

**Kakashi: Hai, hai, AngelOfAnime97 does not own Naruto only her OCs. Happy now.**

**ME: Yes I am pleased. *grins evily ***

**Kakashi: What!**

**ME: you will see.**

( Kakashis POV )

" Damnit, I lost them. Where are they. " I said panting heavily. I have run in three hours straight now.

" HERE WE ARE OLD MAN. " I looked where the voice came from and started running towards it.

( Yumis POV )

" Good job Naruto, he ran the other way." I said smiling at him.

" oh no I didn't." Chiaki and I looked behind us and saw what we feared….KAKASHI. We tried to run away but he grabbed our tails and dragged us to his house. I managed to get away but Chiaki didn't. when I think I lost him I turned around and saw Naruto sitting there. He looked sad so on a reflex I jumped down from the tree and accidently falled on top of him. That's when it happened. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was kissing Naruto…. Wait?KISSING. I blushed a tomato red and tried to get off him but instead he pulled me back so our lips meet again. This time I didn't move I just closed my eyes and enjoyed my first kiss …. Wait I mean second kiss.

( Chiakis POV )

" LET ME GO DAMNIT…. YUMI YOU TRAITOR, YOU BETRAYED ME DAMNIT." I was still being dragged by my tail and my now so called claws where digging in the ground. When we got too Kakashis apartment he pulled me quickly in too his bedroom and was about too kiss me when I said…

" Im hungry…."

" I don't care." He said. He pulled his mask down and there was the most beautiful face I have ever seen. So I stole his mask and kissed him deeply before running away. When I saw that the door was looked I found a window and jumped out of it blushing like a madwoman.'_ohmygodohmygodohmygod I cant believe I just did that OH MY GOD! Well at least I can show yumi the mask now. MOHAHAHAHAHAAAA'_

( Yumis POV )

I was watching the sky as I had Narutos Jacket over my now naked body. Yes, yes I know im young and all and it was my first time so I shouldn't have done it but I think im falling in love with Naruto. But I still love Pein from the anime in my world more… I have never meet him so I didn't know and If your wondering I did have sex outside.

" GHAAAAA"


	6. Our first mission and some complications

YELLO EVERYONE.!

Prepare for chapter 6 you bastards Naw im just kidding im just curious of how you wou-

ROBER STOP TAKING MY ICE-CREAM YOUR NOT IN THE STORY YET.

Rober: Sorryyy.

( Yumis POV )

" GHAAAA, YUMI, DAMNIT, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON. AND THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT FOR YOU NARUTO.," Chiaki screamed at me.

" hai, hai." Me and Naruto said calmly.

" I have great news." Chiaki said at the same time she jumped outta the tree.

" whats the good news." Naruto said his clothes now on.

" the first thing is that I saw Kakashis face, the second one I have his mask, and the third one I kissed him." Chiaki said the last part while she was blushing.

" But I don't now if I like him." Chiaki said while looking thoughtfully. Suddenly we heard a scream behind us.

" CHIAKI, GIVE ME MY MASK BACK." Kakashi screamed at Chiaki.

" NEVER! MOHAHAHAHAHA." Chiaki screamed back.

" come on. I will ask you nicely. Give me my mask back please. " Kakashi pleaded.

" Maybe if you show us your real face." I said black mailing him. Chiaki throw the mask too me and I put it in my bra.

" Fine, fine." Kakashi said. He took the book outta his face and…..* PUFF * Noseblood came out off all of our noses and we fainted. I woke up a little later because Kakashi was Touching my breasts.

" KAAKAASHIII." *slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, PUNCH*

" ITAIIIIII…" Kakashi screamed after the revenge of him touching my boobs. Wait, I forgot, I have his mask in my bra.

" well can I get it back now….. please." He said with pleading eyes.

" NO, NOT AFTER YOU TOUCHED MY BOOBIES." I screamed back at him and ran away screaming.

" MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

( An hour later. At the hokage.)

" tomorrow you will take an old lady too the Sunagakure ( Sand village ) ." Tsunade-sama said.

" YES!" Chiaki, I and Naruto said in unison.

" Hey, where's Kakashi by the way." Tsunade-sama asked.

" oh he's out looking for his mask." I said pulling the mask outta my bra. "Do you think you can hide it."

" You got his mask of." Tsunade-sama said looking surprised. " you are good."

" you shouldn't praise me it was Chiaki who took it." I said. I didn't want to take the praise Chiaki was suppose to take.

( outside the Konoha gates with the nice old lady. )

* silence * *silence * * FART * *everyone looks at Kakashi.*

"It wasn't me ." *everyone looks at Naruto *

"it wasn't me either." *everyone looks at Yumi*

" Oh, how can I handle these idiots." * everyone looks at Chiaki*

" IT WASN'T ME DAMMIT." * squirrel pops up *

" A SQUIRREL!" Chiaki and I screamed as we jumped and tried too get it…. And unfortunately we transformed into a fox and a wolf. And I gotta say we were BIIIG.

" someone want a lift." Chiaki and I said looking at Naruto, Kakashi and the old lady.

( five minutes later )

"A SQUIRREL. YAY. " Chiaki screamed jumping after it with Kakashi on her back screaming for help.

( after the mission )

"YAY, WE ARE HOME." Chiaki and I screamed in unison as we suddenly transformed back.

" KAKASHI WE GET YOUR BED YOU GOTTA SLEEP IN THE COUCH." Chiaki screamed at Kakashi.

" I don't have a couch for now. I will have too sleep on the floor in MY bedroom next too you guys if that's the case." Kakashi said.

" YAY, Kakashi is going too be the dog this time.


	7. Trouble in the hot springs

**Hi! we are on chapter 6 YAY.**

**Enjoy we have planned in five hours.**

( Yumis POV first night at Kakashi )

" Yumi stop pulling my tail..*twitch twitch*.. I SAID STOP IT DAMNIT." Chiaki screamed.

" Who are you screaming at Chiaki." I said too her.

" YOU DAMNIT. WHO ELSE." She screamed at me.

" But im not pulling you tai- * Thump * Chiaki what happened." I said looking tiredly at her. She was laying on top of Kakashi…. Kissing him…. And she was asleep. I put a hand over my mouth and tried not too laugh.

( In the morning. )

" Kakashi I have a strong urge to go to the hot springs." I said.

" Well maybe I don't have the money for it." Kakashi said. I looked at Chiaki for help.

" well then I explain this a mission. TO THE HOT SPRINGS! " Chiaki said getting my point.

( at the hot springs )

" we promise we will give you your money back plus Naruto is here too he can pay half of it." I said sounding proud over myself.

" -_-' Ehh, when did I start paying things. " Naruto said.

( in the baths )

" Ahhh, lovely. " Chiaki and I said in unison. After awhile we heard that someone else was in the hot spring…. It sounded very familiar.

" Ghaaaa, damn you Ino Pig get your ass outta here." I heard the voice said. That's when it came too me… IT WAS SAKURA.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." I screamed. Sakura looked our way grabbed a stick and waved it in front of me. It seems like she doesn't know that im the fox not the wolf. Chiaki followed the stick with her eyes when Sakura waved it in front of me… oh no she is going to throw it. I glanced Chiaki and saw that it was exactly what she was going to do.

" Sakura, don't throw the stick away its dangerous." I said.

" yeah for you Wolf girl." Sakura said trying too mock me. She throwed the stick over the MEN'S bath and Chiaki jumped over the big fence that separated the women and men and sang.

" I BELIEVE I CAN FLYY, I BELIEVE I CAN GRAB THE STICK."

( Five seconds earlier Kakashis POV)

" A stick… wait ….oh no. EVERYONE DUCK AND CLOSE YOUR EYES OR ELSE YOU WILL BE SORRY." I screamed trying too get everyone's attention.

" I BELIEVE I CAN FLYY, I BELIEVE I CAN GRAB THE STICK." Chiaki sang as she decided too walk on the fence back. * Crack * Chiaki stopped and tried too figure out what the sound was, but instead.

" eh, it was probably just my imagination."

* crack crack *

" Oh god." The fence that Chiaki stood on fell from its last place and she screamed.

" KAKASHI MOVE... NOW!" But I was too chocked too even move sooo she fell on top of me.

**Hi did you enjoy our seventh Chapter….**

**I know its good ha?... MOHAHAHAHAHAHA okay im going mad … XP**

**Hidan : REWIEW OR ELSE I WILL CUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!**

**Me and Linnéa : HIDAN BE NICE DAMNIT.**

**Kakashi : * pant * *pant * W-where are t-they.**

**Me : I have put them away in my panty closet and there you will never look MOHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Linnéa : Ehhh, Moa he's a pervert.**

**Me : GHAA DON'T LOOK.**


	8. Candy store NOOOOOOOO

**Hi! We have now come to chapter 8! ****ENJOY, MY WORKING SLAVES…..OR NOT JUST READ. MOHAHAHAHAHA.**

( Yumis POV )

I heard a scream from the men's bath. I tried too ignore it but I didn't hear anymore, so I went too see what happened. I wasn't a pretty look but I had a really good laugh. Chiaki was laying on top off Kakashi with her towel way from her boobs.

" HA YOU GOT FREE BOOBS KAKASHI. ENJOY." I screamed at him. Chiaki turned a tomato red and hit Kakashi at least twelve times on the nose. I think that was the funniest thing I have seen…. EVER.

( Far, far away. Third persons POV)

* PLOP *

" What the hell. Where the fuck am i." The mysterious person asked no one in particular.

" Hey, Kakuzu who the hell is that bitch. This is the third one damnit." Hidan asked Kakuzu.

" HEY IM A BOY DAMNIT." The mysterious guy said.

" are you sure." At the same time Hidan said that the boy ran up to him. It's a miracle, he's longer than Hidan.

( back outside the hot springs. Yumis POV.)

I was still laughing about the "incident" because it may be that I was the one pushing the fence a little.

" YUMI, STOP LAUGHING DAMNIT." Chiaki screamed at me. Kakashi was still in the bath washing up a little.

" Chiaki im hungry. Lets go buy some Ramen." I look in my pocket noticing I don't have any money.

" Dude, do you have any money." I asked Chiaki who started too look in her pockets.

" Nope, no money." She answered. I started too think. I looked at Chiaki and said.

" are you thinking what im thinking." She nodded her head and started too walk against the men's locker rooms. When we were inside there were many guys changing and some were still naked. We started to walk against Kakashis smell as we sang the Pink Panther theme song.

" dun dun..dun dun…dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun duuuuun durunt durunt." I can tell you that every guy that we walked past looked at us like we had grown two heads or something.

" hey, Yumi I think everyone's staring at us." Chiaki whispered to me. I ignored her of course.

" HAH, I found it Chiaki." I said to her.

" What the hell are you doing in the men's locker room." We looked around and saw that the voice was Kakashis.

" Ehhh…I forgot I have a lollipop in your pocket?." Chiaki said while smiling sweetly.

" Why is there a lollipop in my pocket." He asked back. While they were bickering I stole the money and screamed.

" CHIAKI I HAVE THE MONEY LETS GOOOO!". We ran out of the men's locker room and ran straight for the candy shop. But then Chiakis tail just have get stuck in the door.

" GHA, IT HURTS,IT HURTS, IT HURTS. LET ME GO DAMNIT." She screamed. We heard laughing from the other side of the door.

" Chiaki, because im so nice im going too leave you here suffering while I go buy sweet, sweet candy by myself. BUT since im so nice again Im not going too buy you anything." I said to her with an Evil smile on my face.

"ADIOS AMIGO!" I screamed to her on my way running to the candy Shop.

" TRAITOR. ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE DAMNIT." Chiaki screamed back at me.

" EXACTLY.! " I screamed back yet again. Suddenly I fell on something.

**So how did you like this chapter. I think its good. Now we just need your opinion so YOU MUST FUCKING REVIEW OR ELSE CHIAKI DON'T GET ANY CANDY!**

**Chiaki: What your not going to give me any candy. * Anime cries. ***

**Me And Linnèa : REVIEW. *ignoring Chiaki***


	9. Meeting Akamaru

**Hello! We have come too chapter **** 9 Now you will have too enjoy. I have nothing mean too say this time. **** Sorry.**

( Yumis POV )

" WHO THE HELL IS BLOCKING MY BEAUTIFUL WAY TO THE CANDY SHOP." I screamed at the thing I tripped on.

" Hey what the hell are you screaming at Akamaru for. And what's with the candy shop?." The boy as I remembered was Kiba from Naruto. It was ten seconds after he asked the question when suddenly I heard Chiaki howl.

" Oh, damnit." I mumbled.

" is that your dog who's howling?. " Kiba asked me.

" No, Kiba that's my best friend." I said to him.

" yeah, I know how it feels too have a dog." He said back.

" No, im serious she is my best stupid friend." I said.

" Why did you add stupid then?." He said.

" Because she is stupid." I said back. At the same Chiaki lunged from the tree trying too kick me but since I was standing in front of Kiba I moved a step to the right and she kicked Kiba instead.

" Oh, wrong person. Sorry. KYAA WHAT A CUTE DOG I WANT IT, I WANT IT, I WAN-" Chiaki screamed as she hugged the dog but I interrupted her with.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND BY THE WAY HOW DID YOU GET AWAY FROM KAKASHI." I screamed at her.

" He opened the door and I ran away looking for you." She said starting too snuggle with Akamaru. She suddenly started too bark and transformed into the wolf. *sigh*

" you really are an idiot aren't you." I said tiredly.

" Damn, I smell Kakashi, Yumi, hop on. You want to come Kiba.?" She asked Kiba and he answered.

"Sure, why not." Kiba said hesitantly jumping up on Akamaru.

" LETS GO DAMNIT." Chiaki screamed.

( ten hours later in a cave. )

* HEAVY PANTS *

" This mission is hard. " Chiaki said looking at me.

" Wait what mission." I said.

" You don't remember." Chiaki said looking shocked.

" Eh, no, I really don't." I said confused.

" You see, we were supposed too waste all of Kakashis money in order to have a birthday Party for Tsunade-sama. You know her birthday is August the 2 right." Chiaki said. I thought for a bit before remembering.

" AH. THEN I CAN GO BUY A DRESS TO YOU. MOHAHAHAHAHA." I said because I know she doesn't like dresses. I'm not so fond of dresses either but I can wear it without complaining.

" NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chiaki screamed loudly. She grabbed a rock and threw it at Kakashi… Wait Kakashi.

" Gha. Kakashi you scared the crap outta me" I said a little scared of him suddenly popping out of nowhere.

" hey, Yumi…..I think he's after us." Chiaki said looking terrified.

" Hell yeah," I said sighing. "That's really true. So now we will transform and run away, right?. I said looking at Chiaki. She was really tired after running with me on her back.

" GHAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Everyone turned around. We had heard a scream and it was close.

**Sooooo how was it R&R pleeeeeease.**

**Anyway if we not get any more rewiews its going too take longer to write the chapters because we got very much encouragement from only one rewiew from Yuti-Chan.**

**So please R&R.**

**Sayonara.**


	10. the new power of water

**Hello ****i have something too say….I forgot, damnit.**

**Enjoy this freaking story. I will now begin.**

( Yumis POV )

"Kiiiiii, its sounds like a puppy." Chiaki said looking hopeful.

" How the hell does THAT sound like a puppy." Kakashi and I said in unison.

" You know, ehm, how do I explain this…Eh, you know when you step on the tail it sounds like that …. Almost." She said.

"Anyway, lets go and take a look. Someone can be in danger." Kakashi said.

( 2 minutes later )

" YAY, IT WAS A PUPPY." Chiaki screamed as she jumped down from the tree landing on Blondie/Deidara.

* Sigh *

" YAY, I CAUGHT THE AKATSUKI TOO….. Damn back slick guy is here too." She said a hint of disappointment in her voice.

" HUH, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU BITCH." Hidan shot back at her. Chiaki stood up and bolted for Hidan, but it didn't go that well. She tripped on Blondie. * Laughing *

"STOP LAUGHING." Chiaki screamed sounding scary and mad at the same time.

" I promise you, you shouldn't make her angry and at the same time not me either." I said, and just as I said that Chiaki bolted against Hidan again and bit him.

" Chiaki and I are different from other girls." I said.

" we don't care about what other people say about us. We care if the criticize another person. We care more about others then ourselves, and you probably wants too know why she's angry and I will tell you. Chiaki has been bullied for three years, both mentally and physically. She has old scars and horrible memories that only her father and I know about." I told them having a hurt look in my eyes.

" I HATE BULLYING ." at the same time a tattoo on her left shoulder started too grow out of nowhere. The tattoo looked like water that ran down from her arm. At the same time my whole arm started too burn. And DAMN it hurt. It felt like someone was drawing a knife over my arm making a pattern. And after it stopped burning , Voila , A tattoo. But it was different from Chiakis. Chiakis tattoo made all of her old scars on the arm go away, And my arm was just red. ALL of it. Chiaki was still trying too kill Hidan.

" Damn, I thought it would be prettier." I said mumbling to myself. Suddenly Hidan fell too the ground.

" KAKASHI A KNIFE !" Chiaki screamed to Kakashi. Kakashi threw one to Chiaki. She took the knife and stuck it in between Hidans eyes and the body stopped moving. Chiaki started too poke him with a stick.

" I Know that your a freak, and I do know that your not dead. " Chiaki said.

" how did you fucking know that I wasn't dead bitch. I wasn't even breathing." Hidan said confused. Chiaki hit him straight on the nose and said.

" stop calling me a bitch, you… you…ehh…YOU FISH. Wait that's Kisames nickname." Chiaki looked at the ground seeing some movements. It was a white spider. Hidan stopped breathing (again) when he saw the spider.

" I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU DEIDARA." He screamed into thin air.

" Damn I know that spider from somewhere." Chiaki said to herself.

" CHIAKI, RUN, IT'S A BOMB." I screamed at her. Chiaki stood up and tried too run away but, you know Hidan. He took one of her legs and she fell. The bomb exploded.

" CHIAKIIII." Kakashi and I screamed in unison. I tried to jump down but Kakashi grabbed my hand.

" LET ME GO KAKASHI. I'VE GOTTA GO THERE." I screamed while crying.

**So what do you think. It will be our most emotional Chapter for know and probably our shortest…. I think.**

**Anyway, R&R we need it.**

**X3**


	11. i'm in heaven i'm in hell

**OMG CHAPTER 11. at first i tried to write ****this but when it was math I accidently pushed the wrong button. Anyway Enjoy the chapter.**

( Chiakis POV )

" Hey, I'm alive. Damn he's alive too." I said to myself.

" hey I'm fucking awake you bitch." Hidan said.

" Damn, he heard me." I mumbled to myself. I looked around and saw that we were in a water bubble.

" Hey, how the fuck did you do this." Hidan asked me confused..

" I have no freaking idea." I replied sounding stunned. I heard Yumi and Kakashi.

" CHIAKIIII!" and then I heard it again.

" LET ME GO KAKASHI. I'VE TO GO THERE.." I think she was crying.

( Yumis POV )

The mist started too clear up. I saw Chiaki sitting, In a water bubble? Yeah a water ….bubble. I stopped crying for 5 seconds before I started too cry again.

" CHIAKI, DAMNIT, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO WORRY ME SO MUCH!" I said while glomping her before * Cough * Hitting her * Cough *. She squashed me and my arm started to hurt.

" ITAIIII. YOU'RE HURTING MY ARM CHIAKI." I screamed at her because it really hurt.

" I DON'T CARE IM TOO SCARED." She answered shaking slightly. I looked over my shoulder too see Kakashi crying….almost. only one tear ran across his cheeks.

" Am I under an Genjutsu, " Chiaki looked over too me trying to find a confirmation too see if she was right. " or am I just seeing the unbelievable truth of reality?. Kakashi can't cry." Chiaki said looking kind of scared.

" I'm not crying.." Kakashi said trying too defend himself. I didn't went to well.

"YES YOU ARE." She said while wagging her tail with happiness. Suddenly Chiaki started too laugh and the puppy who we saved came out from the bushes.

" Ah, I almost forgot you. Anata ga hontoni kawaiidesu." Chiaki said while glomping the poor little puppy.

" hey, you're squishing him too death." Kakashi said looking at the poor puppy.

( Five hours later. Yumi's POV )

" KAKASHI HURRY UP I'M DYING. I NEED TO PEE." I screamed.

" LET GO YOU DAMN PUPPY. " I screamed…again. He was hanging in my tail and I like REALLY need to pee.

" Then why didn't you go too the toilet before he went and took a shower?." Chiaki asked me.

" Because I wanted to see the end of the drama ' one litre of tears '." **( AN/: its really good you just have too watch it.)** I said.

" GHAAA, I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE." I screamed. I ran too the door and kicked it in.

" AH, PENIIIIIS. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO." I screamed. Kakashi covered up with the shower curtain and screamed.

" GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE."

" BUT I NEED TOO PEE." I screamed back.

" THEN GO TO NARUTO'S HOUSE INSTEAD." He screamed.

" BUT I NEED TO PEE NOOOW."

" NO!" He stated bluntly. I grabbed hi's penis and dragged him out of the bathroom, closed the door, sat on the toilet, heard Chiaki scream.

" I'M IN HEAVEN." I screamed.

" I'M IN HELL." Chiaki screamed back.

**We needed one word more ore else it would be our shortest chapter. Its sad.**

**Anyway we need REVIEWS DAMNIT.**


	12. Meeting an old enemy :

**ALOHA! This chapter is longer then the others****. We have worked hard enjoy.**

( Third person POV. )

" I've been here in three days, can I go now.?" The mysterious boy asked Kakazu.

" If you give me 1 million yen. Then I will probably let you go." Kakazu answered. The door opened.

" We have a mission, uhn. We need the gi-" The boy interrupted Deidara.

" IM A BOY. IM FUCKING TALLER THEN YOU ARE. YOU…YOU.. YOU DAMN SHORTCAKE. JUST LIKE CHIAKI AND YUMI." The boy said.

" Wait you mean that wolf and fox." Deidara and Kakazu.

" Weeell, Chiaki is strong and likes too hunt things and Yumi is clever and sly but she can be strong at times too. So yeah. I know them , there my classmates.

" Good then you have another mission. " Kakazu said evilly.

( a very short third person POV you know where )

"ACHOO." Chiaki and Yumi sneezed at the same time.

" Cool." Chiaki said.

"Yeah I know." Yumi said while she continued brushing her tail.

( Third Persons POV )

" Hey what's your name by the way." Deidara asked The boy.

" Oh. It's Roger but everyone calls me Rober." Rober said.'

" How the hell did you get that nickname." Hidan said.

" I stole a cupcake from Yumi. You don't want too steal her food." Rober said shivering at the thought.

" What a horrible memory." He said.

" we are here " Kakazu said.

" WOOOOW that's a biiig gate." Rober said.

( Rober's POV. )

" What was the plan again.? " I asked Kakazu... at least I think that it was his name. I don't remember.

( Jiraiya's POV )

I was walking on the street and suddenly I saw a very cute girl sitting in a booth.

" hi there little girl." I said to her.

* twitch twitch *

" IM NOT A FUCKING GIRL." She/he answered punching me.

( Yumi's POV )

" Hi Rober….* three minutes of silence. * ROOBEER." Chiaki screamed.

" What are you doing here?" I asked him.

" Who are you? " Rober asked.

" Wow you really don't remember us. Its Chiaki and Yumi." I said pointing at her and myself.

" YOU'RE KIDDING ME?.!" He screamed right I my ear. And then he talked calmly again.

" Anyway I got three questions. Where am I? how do I get out? And can I really trust you?"

" You are in the Naruto world. You can't get out, probably . And of course you can't trust me, because you stole my fucking cupcake five years ago." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

" Eh, it really is you Yumi." Rober said a hint of fear in his voice.

" Of course." I said.

" Then can you really be Chiaki." Rober said. He picked a stick up and threw it... And of course she followed it.* sigh *

" it really is her too." He said.

" I HAVE THE STICK" She screamed happily and started too dig a hole in the ground.

" that was new " Rober said.

" yeah she is a half wolf and I am half fox. You should have seen her in the hot springs." I replied.

" by the way, what's happened too your arm.?" Rober asked.

" Are you blind. It started too burn of course." I replied.

" of course I can see that. But have Chiaki gotten a tattoo?, because your and Chiakis arms looks like 3d tattoos." He said.

" I'm hungry!" I said.

" yeah, hungry like a wolf." Chiaki said.

" …. Need…air." Chiaki and I laughed At the same time.

" Kakashi. Turn around, take your mask off and close your eyes cu's you're gonna get a surprise." Chiaki said to Kakashi.

" Bacon( puppy's name.)You kiss Kakashi while I "kiss" him, okay?" Chiaki whispered to the puppy.

" I'm in too." I whispered to Chiaki.

" Okay, you take the money if I fail. Understood.? " Chiaki asked me.

" Understood." I replied. She walked around and stood in front of Kakashi…. With the puppy in her hands. She took the puppy to his face and screamed

" PUPPY POWER " ate the same time she said that the puppy started too pee.

" YUMI " Chiaki screamed too me.

" HAI " I replied. I took Kakashi's money and YOU WILL NEVER KNOW HOW. MOHAHAHAHAHAA. Kakashi turned around and took my tail.

" NOOOOOOOOOOO, CHIAKI HELP MEEEE." I screamed as fake tears started to run down my cheeks.

" NO, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THE DOOR THING." Chiaki replied.

" But…but." I would have to take plan B) * puppy eyes.*

" GHA YUMI YOU KNOW IM WEAK FOR PUPPY EYES…..don't look, don't look , don't look." Chiaki said to herself.

" I WILL SAVE YOU, YOU CHILD OF YOUTH." Gai said popping out. What is it with people and their popping out of nowhere thingy.

" NOOOOOOO. " I screamed. I really didn't want to meet him right now.

**So what do you think will happen? R&R we really need it.**

**Well next chapter I think will be really funny.**

**Bye Bye.**


	13. We are not sorry!

We are not sorry. But I hope you dudes are we have planned on quitting this story and start a new one 'cause I swear that one is going to be better. Please read our other story "Are You Kidding Me!".

BYEEE!


End file.
